


Narrator

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 诺克提斯的研究项目一向是他一个人独来独往。除了普隆普特以外，这个年纪轻轻就在行业里排在数一数二的位置上的研究员几乎不和其他同龄人来往。普隆普特曾经怀疑他是改造人——这能解释他的智力和如同被隔离的生活状态。但诺克提斯的父亲雷吉斯是这个据点的首领，而改造人不可能拥有父母。因此诺克提斯是个正常的、优秀的普通人，并不是和普隆普特一样的、从胚胎时期开始就被调整过的“新型人类”。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一章

急促而刺耳的提示音在很近的地方响起。

普隆普特翻了个身，将自己拱进一个温暖的怀抱里。他反手拿过自己已经没什么用了的枕头压在脸侧，但那个恼人的声响还是坚持不懈地刨进这层柔软的防御层、将普隆普特尚未清醒的意识搅得一塌糊涂。

几秒钟前已经下意识将他搂进怀里的那团暖源动了动，噪声终于停止了。

“你今天醒得比我还要慢，”睡眼惺忪的诺克提斯低头检查他的脸，像是想要确定普隆普特是否已经睁开眼睛，“昨天很累？”

普隆普特点头，不愿意分出说话的力气。但他今天依旧要去报道，说不定还要接几个不大不小的任务。快到蛰伏期了，各区域的清扫行动接踵而至，护卫队没有一个人能得到充足的修整——一整晚的酣然睡眠已经算是不可多得的嘉奖。他伸手抚上诺克提斯的脸，引带着对方凑过来完成一个饱含倦意的亲吻。

他们继续在床上窝了一会儿，谁也不敢有下一步的动作，直到普隆普特叹了口气坐起身来。今天的温存需要到此打住，不然他想自己可能无法攒足出门工作的动力。

“路上小心，”诺克提斯将被子一把蒙到头上，声音里已经又带上了浓重的鼻音，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你，”普隆普特拍拍那团回归冬眠状态的被褥，“记得吃午饭。”

他走进任务室时阳光恰好在人来人往的走廊上照出一条光亮的通路。普隆普特沿着这束光前行，将疲惫的身躯拖到编号为3234的武器舱面前。他打着哈欠将手掌摁在屏上，看着一排枪械在闪烁着的蓝光中逐渐成型。青年伸手将通讯器取下连接在耳后，左右晃了晃头调试讯号。

“普隆普特·阿金塔姆，”单调平板的电子音向他确认，“匹配成功。”

年轻的护卫队员在屏幕上查看他今日的任务。运气不算太坏，只需要去6号郊区的废弃实验中心走一趟，花在任务地点的时间可能还赶不上来去的时长。看来系统也知道要讲一点人性化分配，只是不知昨天和他一起从那个清剿任务中归来的队员是否也有这样的待遇。枪械已然组装完毕，只是在走出大楼前还发挥不出任何威力。普隆普特将它们挨个丢进自己的位置，然后将装备包一把甩到肩后。

希望能速战速决，他在心里嘀咕道。郊区信号差得令人发指，他十有八九联系不上自己呼呼大睡的爱人，更不可能提醒他去吃午饭。

实验中心和他预想中的一样乏味。

普隆普特行走至今，遇到的唯一阻碍仅仅是漫天的灰尘。这里很安静，没有他已经习惯的仪器运行发出的嘈杂声音，也没有人来人往的喧哗。普隆普特谨慎地前行，搜索过每一个房间。有些大门紧闭的实验室让他也无可奈何，被切断的电源意味着他无法通过暴力手段以外的任何方式突破进去，再说也没有那个必要。

来时的路上他仔细地看了调查资料——这件事在他看来是工作中难得的一点不会要他命的变数。这个实验中心的面积并不算大，作用充其量只是个小型研究所，除了两名研究人员以外其他一切事物都能由机器包办。不幸的是这两位年轻人在五年前遭遇了一场使骸的大规模入侵，其中一个在攻击下丧命，另一个则活了下来，得亏他的同事拼了命去启动紧急防御工程。在那之后这地方便失去了被建造出来时的作用，只能成为每年一次的盘查中一个能被作为单人任务分配的目的地。

普隆普特叹了口气，在另一扇看起来不那么严丝合缝的门上踹了一脚。木门应声倒下的速度快得令他咂舌，不过这样简陋的材料能出现在研究所里已经足够让他惊讶了。金发青年很快又被蒙了一脑袋的灰，他有些不适地摇摇头。所见之处有一张沙发床、一套办公桌椅和一扇窗户，合上的百叶帘让阳关难以透进来。普隆普特轻手轻脚地走到桌边查看下面是否藏有什么小型的怪物，目光却被桌上的一个相框吸引过去。他伸手把那个木制的小物件拿起来——真奇怪，这个房间里用木头做的东西实在太多，无论是门、桌椅还是现在这个相框，虽然他并不讨厌——在看清楚上面的人影之后惊得差点将相框脱手。他抹掉上面的灰尘，荧屏的闪烁显然昭示着相框内剩余的电量并不乐观。普隆普特眨眨眼，难以置信地看着那两张都洋溢着笑容的面孔，其中一个正将嘴唇贴着另一个人的面颊吻他。

普隆普特看到了一个年轻一些的诺克提斯，以及正在被他亲吻的自己。

像是知晓自己已经尽到了最后一点使命一样，他手里的相框猛烈闪烁了几下，很快就归于一片黑暗。普隆普特伫立在昏暗的房间中央，疑心自己今天早上是否根本就没从床上爬起来。

他的耳畔传来“滴滴”几声。“距离天黑还有一个小时，”毫无感情的电子音提醒他，“请尽快撤离到安全区。”

普隆普特将相框塞进口袋里，朝着门口走去。

普隆普特走进卧室，果不其然看到一个一动不动的诺克提斯，被褥的形状甚至和他早上出门前没什么两样，惟一的不同是那个冒出来的、毛绒绒的脑袋。诺克提斯睡得香甜，一整天都没有进食这件事看起来对他的睡眠根本无法造成什么妨碍。  
他无可奈何地叹了口气，伸手拍拍爱人的脸颊。

“起来咯，”普隆普特轻声唤道，“已经七点半了。你今天晚上还想不想睡？”

他没有等到回答，就被伸手拉进了暖和的被窝里。诺克提斯好整以暇地将两人包裹得严严实实，然后把只是笑着象征性抵抗两下的普隆普特圈进怀里。“我一个小时之前就醒了，”黑发青年汇报道，“看到你还不在，所以懒得起来。”

“我几天不回来你就睡几天？”

“嗯哼。”

“你要冬眠呐，”普隆普特半真半假地抱怨，拍拍诺克提斯环抱在他腰间的手臂，“我现在的任务就是要清扫冬眠的目标耶。”

“你把我喊起来，”诺克提斯的回复是一个落在耳后的亲吻，“就不需要处理我了。” 

普隆普特转过身去挠他痒痒，很快就被捉住手腕摁到床上。诺克提斯居高临下地看了他一会儿，眼神认真得像是用视线给他做全身扫描。“今天的任务怎么样？”他问道，“没有受伤吧？”

“没有，”护卫队员轻描淡写地回复道，“任务简单得不行，差不多可以说是无聊了。”

他想起那个被他存在护卫队基地个人仓库里的相框，和上面那两张和现在的他们无甚差异的脸庞。“诺克特——你之前有和人搭档过吗？”

诺克提斯的研究项目一向是他一个人独来独往。除了普隆普特以外，这个年纪轻轻就在行业里排在数一数二的位置上的研究员几乎不和其他同龄人来往。普隆普特曾经怀疑他是改造人——这能解释他的智力和如同被隔离的生活状态。但诺克提斯的父亲雷吉斯是这个据点的首领，而改造人不可能拥有父母。因此诺克提斯是个正常的、优秀的普通人，并不是和普隆普特一样的、从胚胎时期开始就被调整过的“新型人类”。

黑发青年歪着头看他，像是普隆普特刚刚问了一个根本不需要回答的问题，然后倒在了他的胸口上，发出像模像样的呼噜声。

“喂，”普隆普特哭笑不得地拍拍青年的脸颊，“问你话呢。”

“没有，”呼噜声戛然而止，诺克提斯的声音闷闷传来，“我不喜欢和其他人一起工作，也不需要。”

“嗯，”普隆普特轻抚他脑后的头发，像在安抚被冒犯的大型猫科动物，“我猜也是。”他斟酌了一会儿，接着小心翼翼地问道：“那你有没有遇到过其他和你名字一样的人？”

诺克提斯突然安静下来，不再在普隆普特怀里耍脾气地拱来拱去。“和我同年出生的诺克提斯有13个，”他语气平常地回答道，“但我没有碰到过其他叫诺克提斯的人。”

普隆普特“唔”了一声。诺克提斯的名字的确不算少见，许多父母都对自己的孩子寄予厚望，而两百年前那位给世界重新带来光明的王和不少孩子从还未出生时起就有了联系。普隆普特不是个对历史很感兴趣的人，只是在认识诺克提斯之后才知道一些关于这位最后的国王的事迹。由这位王来驱逐的黑暗在资料中被称为永夜，从这个称呼中便足以见得当时人们的恐惧和绝望。即使人类顽强地存活了下来，人口的锐减和科技的衰退却是无法避免的。人类用了两百年来苟延残喘，过上了不知是好一些还是坏一些的生活，也并不知道这样的生活能够持续多久。

使骸则是那个时代残余下来的东西之一。它们的力量比起文字记载的那些生物——或许不能算是生物——来说要弱得多，充其量只是被魔法影响的动物残存下来的后代，并不和曾经的使骸相同。虽然数量不多、而且每年一次都会陷入力量薄弱的冬眠期，但依旧是个不小的麻烦。因此人们成立了护卫队，里面的成员来自各个地方：普通人、前护卫队员的子女、和普隆普特一样的改造人。他们的名字和历史上一支能使用魔法的军队相同，只是魔法已经不复存在。

魔法随着黑暗一同逝去了，因此普隆普特总觉得它并不一定是什么造福人类的事物。

“怎么突然问这个，”诺克提斯用鼻尖蹭蹭他的脸颊，“你遇到其他诺克提斯了吗？”

“没有，”普隆普特搂住他的脖子，在亲吻诺克提斯的时候依旧无法将那个在脑海中挥之不去的相框暂时性地忘掉，“我们该起床吃饭了。”


	2. 第二章

他将相框连接上电源。空气在他等待着指示灯亮起时凝滞了几秒，而后伴随着一阵表明充电开始的短暂旋律重新恢复流动。普隆普特长舒一口气，后仰着将自己整个人陷入不算太柔软的靠背椅里。

“真羡慕你的身体素质，”有队友曾经这么和他说过，“不管怎么折腾第二天都活蹦乱跳，我这把老腰可经不住那样折腾。”

“拜托，你这么说显得很奇怪，”普隆普特撞他的肩膀，“身体素质不好就多锻炼！不能松懈啊。”

话虽如此，他并非一天不锻炼就不舒坦的类型。普隆普特很少在工作之外的时间再给自己加什么额外的运动量，更不会像健身狂一样在器械房度过一个又一个空闲的下午——有那个时间他更愿意和诺克提斯腻在一起。也不一定在做什么，只是单纯地缩短两人之间的距离，像是这样能够像维系电波通讯一样维系二人之间的爱意。诺克提斯不曾说过厌烦，也不曾抱怨过普隆普特那少得可怜的安全感。他只是让自己的爱人如愿以偿地一次次出现在工作室里，然后和普隆普特交换几个亲吻和拥抱。临时休憩用的沙发成了普隆普特在外的另一张床。诺克提斯会将他吻醒，有时夜幕已经用黑色侵蚀了大半房间，有时在日出之前的最后几分钟。

诺克提斯搂着他的肩膀，两人一起窝在那个不算小的沙发上，屏息凝神地一起观看不知第几次日轮逐渐从远方的地平线一点点升起，看得清的和只剩一点轮廓的景致都通通被笼罩在一层尚且温和的光辉里。

“诺克提斯，”普隆普特有一次这样小声说道，话语不像出自于自己的想法，更像是一瞬间有什么人将问题送入脑海，像一个微小的泡泡落在波澜不惊的水面上。“什么时候人才和我们一样能看到日出？”

诺克提斯看了他一眼，有些凌乱的发丝尖端被染成通透的灰色。“什么时候都可以，”他回复道，语气不像普隆普特一样梦幻，“除了永夜期间。”

“除了永夜期间，”普隆普特重复道。他又闭上眼睛，在诺克提斯追问之前重新坠入梦乡。

但诺克提斯不会追问。提问的往往是普隆普特，而他的爱人总能给出答案。

他的午睡被一阵恼人的热度打断。普隆普特在睁开眼睛之前已经攥住了衣摆一角，再晚一点苏醒可能就要面临在睡梦期间扒了一半衣服的窘境。他叹了口气，伸手拍拍脸颊。这段时间他总是时不时感到没由来的灼热，像是一团火苗在胸口燃起，在心满意足地烧灼掉他体内的一部分后又迅速熄灭，蛰伏着等待下一次契机。

摆在一旁充电的相框已然重新亮起。普隆普特伸手将他拿过举到面前，两人的容貌没有任何改变，毫无疑问是年轻一点的自己和诺克提斯。金发的青年蹙起眉，翻来覆去地打量手中这个普通得不能再普通的老式相框，像是能从中找出开启下一个解密的钥匙。

然而这举动并没有让他找出一丝端倪。屏幕又开始闪烁起来，大概是长时间的闲置磨损了回路。普隆普特关掉电源，轻手轻脚地将相框放回桌面上。

体内的火舌熄灭了。

普隆普特在研究所里穿行，一路畅通无阻——不少人早已和他成了不错的朋友。他走到诺克提斯的办公室门前，在迈出最后一步之前犹豫了一瞬间。这个最后关头前来自自身的警告并没有起到多大的作用，他最终还是打开门走了进去。

一切都和之前他偷溜进来和诺克提斯腻乎时没有什么两样。普隆普特绕到那张巨大但空白得和它的颜色差不多的办公桌前坐下，盯住屏幕漆黑一片的电脑。或许现在调头就走也为时不晚，他这么想着，但身体并没有要动一丝一毫的意思。

就在普隆普特设法挣脱由自身所铸成的囚笼时，灰暗的屏幕亮了起来。他眨眨眼，有些茫然地看着操作界面上显示着的登入者头像。

登入者：普隆普特·阿金塔姆  
操作权限：一级

人面识别匹配的照片的确是自己，连笑容都和入职照片上的那个人没有任何不同。从几天之前就在心头萦绕着的疑惑此时像被滴入了营养剂的微生物一样疯长，很快就将恐惧作为新来的一员加入普隆普特已经足够不安的心情中。熄灭不多时的火焰重新燃了起来，慢条斯理地舔舐普隆普特的身体内部——无论他如何想要补救都无济于事。

不管这个一级管理员和自己有什么关系，普隆普特都无法在短时间内找到答案。他在这个属于“自己”的操作界面上浏览，一个尚未结束运行的程序很快被找了出来。普隆普特点开那个闪烁的提示标志，占据大半屏幕的播放窗口被打开来。他屏住呼吸，凝视那个尚且空无一物的界面。

很快就有人影出现在了视频中。那是普隆普特自己的脸——鼻翼和脸颊满是雀斑，下嘴唇有一块因为改不掉的坏习惯而留下的深红色印记。视频中的他紧闭着双眼，没有呼吸的起伏也没有其他任何生命表征，脸上的气色像是一层仿真度过高的涂装。

“啊——让我看看。怎么又没有反应……”

突然响起的背景音将普隆普特吓了个激灵。他警觉地朝门口看去，并没有发现悄无声息的入侵者。声音的来源显然是录制视频的人。他舒了口气，继续将注意力集中到屏幕上。

一阵细碎而嘈杂的声音过后，屏幕上一动不动的金发青年疏忽睁开了双眼。那双和普隆普特自己一模一样的紫色眼眸里映出录制视频的摄像头，和另一个模糊不清的人影。青年猛的呼吸起来，很快起伏就归于平静。他微微张开嘴唇，凝视着屏幕外的普隆普特的眼神显得有些不知所措。

“很好。看这边。”

和刚才一样的声音响起，随之而来的还有一声响指。屏幕中的青年乖巧地顺着发令者的动作看了过去，对接下来几个动作的反应从另一人的声音听来也令他满意。

“闭上眼睛，”那个人说道，“我要检查一下。你不会愿意看到的。”

“普隆普特”依旧照做，浅金色的眼睫伴随着呼吸轻轻颤动着。很快一双手抚上他的脸颊两侧，在耳后摸索了一下，然后又离开了屏幕。

普隆普特捂住自己的半侧脸颊，将涌至嘴边的尖叫咽了回去。

屏幕中前不久还正常得不能再正常的青年脸上的半边皮肤已经完全褪去，其下掩盖着的并不是血管和肌肉——是层层相扣的金属零件、和如今已经暴露在空气中的一颗眼球形状的物体。

所谓的检查并没有进行太长时间，皮肤层很快又回到了原本的位置。再次得到指令后，屏幕中的青年睁开了双眼，看起来对刚才发生在自己身上的事情一无所知。

“没事了，”另一人说道，“你可以继续休息。”

视频就此结束。普隆普特吞咽了一下。他的双手抖得厉害，但操作回放并没有什么大碍。画面定格在皮肤褪去的一幕上，普隆普特努力把心中翻搅着的恐惧、迷茫一并压下，将屏幕中的一切刻在脑海中。

在他体内燃起的火焰已然烧得劈啪作响。他闭上眼、然后睁开，将视频关掉后便像是能源耗尽一样地瘫坐在原地。他应该离开——时间不短了，没理由在这里待这么久。他该离开了。

但普隆普特无法照做。他的心跳声大得像是在耳膜上震动，双手的颤抖也停不下来。他动作缓慢地举起手，将其一点点移动到耳后的位置——但他无从得知开关到底在何处。

那个可以将自己变成机械造物、从人类中剔除出去的开关，那个由诺克提斯保守着的秘密——他无从知晓，也无法确定自己是否真的想要知道。


End file.
